poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Madness/Transcript
(The episode begins with a bowl of slop landing on the porch of the cabin. Duncan is seen spitting some out while Cameron and Zoey hold their own bowls and watch. Mal is seen underneath the steps watching) Cameron: This slop tastes like dirt gravy. Which technically would be mud but... (trips) Whoa! (Mike comes over) Mike: Wow, Cam. You okay? (helps him back up and gives him his glasses) Here you go, buddy. (Confession goes to Zoey) Zoey: I can't believe what I just saw, or have just seen. No saw. Either way, I can't believe it. (The confession becomes a flashback) (Confessional: Zoey) Zoey: Why would Mike do that to Cameron? They're friends... Did Mike break Sam's game console too? and Sierra's Smartphone? But why? (The confessinal cuts to Sierra) Sierra: Look at me! It looks so weird without my phone! And without my phone, do I even exist? And if I can't talk to him, does Cody exist? (Confessional ends) (Cut back to the cabin) Sierra: Zoey, can you see me? (Zoey is too busy looking at Cameron) Am I here? (Cameron puts his glasses back on, only for them to break again. Sierra then screams right in Zoey's ear) Zoey: (Recoiling) Ow... What was that for? Sierra: I thought you couldn't see me! Zoey: (Her ear blown out) What? Sierra: (Smiling) I thought I was invisible. Thanks, Zoey. (Walks back into the cabin) Zoey: (Confused) what? (Cut to the spa hotel) Gwen: I was talking to Galvatron about what it's like to be a villain. Courtney: Well, you did say you saw him as your idol. Gwen: Well, duh, he of course has the ability to inspire others. Courtney: Well, at least Knock Out didn't remain a villain in his show's movie. Gwen: Neither did the Prime's version of Megatron. (She walks off) Heather: Do you have to whistle with your nose while you eat, windy? Alejandro: (sighs) Typical Heather. (Confessional: Heather) Heather: Typical Heather? He calls that a comeback? It's like he's not even trying... (Her eyes widen again) It's like he's lost interest in me. (She looked around, worried) No one has EVER lost interest in me! (Confessional: Alejandro) Alejandro: To get the upper hand, I must throw Heather off her game; and so far, so bueno. MUY bueno. (Confessional ends) (Cut to a shot of the setting sun. Switching over to Courtney standing on the balcony of the spa hotel) Courtney: (Sighs) I feel like I'm missing something, but what? (A little, orange, and strangely familiar-looking bird lands on the branch next to the camera) What could it possibly- (The bird laughs… and sounds a lot like Scott. Courtney gasps) Scott! I actually miss that scuzzball! (Looks towards the sunset) I wonder how he's doing on Boney Island. (Cut to Boney Island. Scott is looking around) Scott: Yoo-hoo, Invincibility statue, come to papa! (Pokes at a random bush with a stick. The bush rustles and a bear comes out, yelling. Scott screams, but then his head is grabbed by a robotic claw, lifting him up and away from the bear) Hey, what the-! (The claw retracts to reveal Chef piloting a helicopter. Chef starts flying away, carrying Scott, who calls out to the bear) Ha! Later, sucker- (He is hit in the back by a tree, and hit again by the next tree, screaming each time) (Cut back to camp) Chris: (Over the loudspeakers) Evening, campers! Gather round the starting line for a BIG announcement. Lightning McQueen: (racing to the starting line) Ka-chow! Cat Noir: Does he have to say that every time? Connor Lacey: Indeed, he does. (Cut to the starting line, where everyone is lined up. Gwen looks wiped out) Duncan: (Notices Courtney, concerned) She seems to be worried about something. Gwen: Yeah, I wonder why? (Connor Lacey looks at Twilight Sparkle